Mga Babae sa Buhay ni Nara Shikamaru
by ashfort
Summary: si Ino ang girlfriend ni Shikamaru, pero ano naman kaya ang papel nina Kin at Teamari sa buhay niya? paki basa na lang hindi ako masyadong magaling pagdating sa paggawa ng summaries.Meron lang pong onting pagbabago at mga anunsyo.....
1. Default Chapter

Pagpasensyahan nyo kung hindi masyado maayos gabi na kasi nung isinulat ko at bigla ko lang naman itong naisip at gusto ko lang naman ng kasiyahan.

Oo nga pala hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Naruto.

Mga Babae sa Buhay ni Nara Shikamaru

Sa pagtapat ng kamay ng orasan sa alas ocho ng umaga ay bumangon na rin si Nara Shikamaru. Tulog pa ang diwa habang bumababa sa hagdan. Maya't maya ay..."Ahhhhhhhh Aray ko po!" siya ay napasigaw ng madulas siya sa hagdanan dahil sa isang basahan na nasa pinakgilid ng hagdan "Ano ba yan, nasa gilid na nga yang basahan nadulas ka pa." wika ng kanyang nanay habang may kasabay na onting tawa.

Habang siya ay naglalakad papuntang kusina, iniisip niya kung ano ang gagawin niya para magkaroon ng katuturan ang araw niya. Oo, gumagawa siya ng gawaing bahay pero minsan kapag ginagawa niya ito halos araw-araw ay nakaka walang gana. Kung meron isang bagay na nagpapabago ng araw niya ito ay walang iba kundi...

"Anak! tumawag nga pala si Ino. Hinahanap ka rin ni Master Hokage." ng narinig niya ang sinabi ng ina agad siyang lumapit sa kanya at nagtanong "A-ano po ang sinabi ni Ino?" "Puntahan mo raw siya sa kanilang flower shop at tumulong ka raw don." sagot ng ina sa kanyang anak "eh may gagawin pa ko." sabi ni Shikamaru sabay kamot ng ulo "Sige pumunta ka na ako ng bahala don. Masama ang pinaghihintay ang girlfriend."

Napag desisyonan ni Shikamaru na dumaan muna kay Master Hokage bago dumiretsyo kay na Ino. "Master Hokage hinahanap niyo raw ako." "Oo Shikamaru. Kasi meron akong ibibigay na misyon sa inyo." Wika ng Hokage "Ninyo…..sino po ang isa?" tanong ni Shikamaru "Si Kin ng bansang Oto." 'ha? Siya!' ang mga salita na nasa isip niya "Matagal-tagl na rin simula ng tayo'y magkakilala ha Nara. Hindi ko inaakala na sa ganitong sitwasyon pa! Sa lahat ba naman kasi ako pa ang napili!." Bati-reklamo ni Kin "Aba eh kahit ako ay hindi makapaniwalang ikaw ang magiging ka-partner ko sa misyon na ito. Isang babae na may napaka…..napaka matigas na ulo at weird na ugali." Sabi ni Shikamaru "A matigas na weird pa! naghahamon ka ba! Ha! Eh ikaw matalino nga at mahusay pero mas gusto pang tumambay!" "Oo aminin nga natin na ganyan ako pero at least nagkukusa pag talagang kailangan di tulad ng iba na kailangan mo pang pilitin at bantaan bago ito gawin." Tinitingnan ng Hakage ang dalawa at sabay na sinabi na "Bagay nga kayong dalawa sa misyong ito" "Ano!...Pero…..Bakit……." protesta ng dalawa "ito na ang inyong misyon…….."

Matapos ang walang katapusan na biritan ni Kin at Shikamaru kahit na nagsasalita ang Hokage ay nagtungo na ang ating bida sa flower shop. "Oi! Bakit ang tagal mo?" ang mga salitang sumalubong sa kanya galling sa pinakamamahal niyang babae. Binigyan niya ito ng ngiti "Bakit ka ngumingiti?" "wala ang ganda mo lang kasi." Sagot ni Shikamaru "Hmmm….palusot! halika na nga. Tulungan mo ko na ilipat ang mga ito doon."

Pagkatapos ng gawain…..

"Ino wala ako sa mga susunod na araw. May misyon kasi ako eh." Wika ni Shiakmaru "Pero sa sabado ang ating…" "oo alam ko babalik ako sa araw na yon, wag kang mag-alala." Singit ng binata "Ok…. Eh sinong kasma mo?" napasimangot ang binata ng marinig ang tanong ng kanyang kasintahan . "Si……si Kin." "yung taga Oto?" "mmm" "Shikamaru pinagkakatiwalaan kita. Pero sa oras na ahasin ka ng babaeng yon para kunin ka sa 'kin malilintikan siya!" wika ng dilag habang nag-aapoy ang mga mata. "hehehe…Ino relax ka lang hindi ako pakakagat sa ahas."

Dalawang araw na ang naka lipas at malapit ng matapos sina Kin at Shikamaru sa kanilang misyon. Nagawa na nilang maghanap ng mga ditalye, magespiya at magplano at ngayong huling araw nila isasagawa ito.

"Anak ng…..naman! Kundi dahil sayo e di sana hindi nalaman ng ibang gwardiya." Pagalit na sinabi ni Shikamaru kay Kin "E kung di mo ba naman ako itinulak de hindi ako mahahaplosan ng lalaking yon!" sagot naman ni Kin "Ano ka! Kung hindi kita tinulak e di nakita na tayo!" "Teka tumahimik ka muna." wika ni Kin habang pinakikinggan ang mga yapak sa lupa at ang mga halushos ng dahon sa paligid. "Oi Nara napapalibutan tayo." "Ilan ba sila?" "May dalawangpu't dalawa sa kanan, may dalawangpu't lima sa kaliwa. Sa likod kinse lang at sa harap…trenta!" "Mahabagin naman o! magpalit-palit tayo taas baba taas baba." Sabi ni Shikamaru ng pasigaw na bulong "Ha? Di kita gets." Wika ni Kin "Ay naku naman! Ano bang ginwa ko at binigyan niyo ko ng ganitong ka-partner! Tatakbo tayo ng mabilis pero….." "Oo Gets ko na!" "Bantay sarili at bantay sa kasama!" dagdag paalala ng dalawa sa isa't isa

Matapos ng mahabang habulan, labanan at sisihan ay nagpahinga ang dalawa sa may tabi ng ilog. "Hay sa wakas natapos din." "Oi Shikamaru! Hindi ako makalakad!" sigaw ni Kin na namimilipit sa sakit dahil sa lason "Ano na naman ba ag problema….(lumingon kay Kin)...anak ng!... may lason!" wika ng binata .

Naghanap ng naghanap at hanggang ngayon ay naghahanap si Shikamaru ng halamang ugat na nagpapabagal ng takbo ng lason sa katawan ni Kin. "Matagal ka pa ba? Bilisbilisan mo nga!" "Oho, Oho ikaw kaya maghanap dito tingnan lang natin kung hindi ka mainis. For your information napakasukal ng gubat at napaka liit ng halamang yon!" sigaw ni Shikamaru "Eh ikaw kaya ang matamaan at malason ewan ko na lang kung hindi ka mamilipit sa sak- Aaa….buwisit sana hindi ko na lang hinarang!" sigaw naman ng dalaga.

"O ito na po, tapos na!" Wika ni Shikamaru pagkatapos taliin ang tela. "Hali ka na! may date pa ako at ayokong ma-late!" Utos ng binata habang lumalakad na palayo "Sira ka ba! Kita mo ng masakit pa ang sugat ko, inaasahan mo pa akong maglakad ng walang alalay! Ganyan ba ang isang Nara! Walang utang na loob!" sabi ni Kin na may onting luha na tumutulo mula sa kanyang mga mata "O sige na nga! SUKO na ko! Kumapit ka na sa likod ko!" sabi ng binata ng naka taas ang kamay na parang isang krimenal na may mabigat na kasalanan.

Pagdating nila sa tapat ng pintuan ng opisina ng hokage…

"Hindi ko akalaing pakakagat ka don Nara!" Patawang sabi ni Kin "Sige tawa lang! tingnan natin kung hindi sunakit ang pwet kapag binitawan kita!"

Ala una palang at naisip ni Shikamaru na maglakad-lakad. At sa kanyang daan ay may napulot siyang isang sitck ng barbecue 'hmmm… isang sinyales na nandito siya' "Shika! Tol long time ha?" lumingon ang binata sa kanyang kaliwa at nakakita ng isang bilog na anino "Chouji…."

Itutuloy.

Kailangan ko ng manga opinion at kritisisma, paki sabi na rin ang mga maling salitang mali ang pagkakasulat.

Sana mapagpasensyhan niyo ang istoryang ito.


	2. Chapter 2

Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang ano mang nasa istoryang ito maliban sa plot nito.

Nagpapasalamt ako sa mga nagbasa at nagbigay ng reviews…..

Eto na po ang susunod na kabanata. . .

Mga Babae sa Buhay ni Nara Shikamaru

"Chouji..." ang pangalan na lumabas sa labi ng binata "Kamusta ka na, ha? ayos ba yung misyon mo ngayon?" tanong ng kanyang kaibigan. "Eto, nakabalik pa ko di ba? ibig sabihin nagawa ko iyon..." sagot ng binata habang palapit kay Chouji "...kahit na may buwisti na kasama." pahabol ng binata sa mahinang tono, natatakot na baka marinig ng kanyang nakasama sa misyon. Pagpasok sa loob nakita niya si Kiba at Naruto kumakain at naghaharutan. Sa nakitang larawan ng binata ay bigla niyang nasabi "Ano ba to', reunion ng mga pasaway na bata ng Ninja Academy?" Napatawa silang apat ng kanilang maalala ang mga kalokohan na kanilang pinaggagagawa noon.

Pagkatapos nilang kumain...

"Maaari niyo ba kong samahan sa flower shop nina Ino? bibili kasi ako ng bulaklak, alam niyo na." Tanong ng ating bida sa kanyang mga kasama "O sige ba, pero baka malalaman niya. Di ka pa naman marunong magsikreto sa gf mong bosy!" sabi ni Kiba "Hindi, basta don lang kayo sa kanto at magtago at ako na ang bahala." sabi ng binata na may ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

Narating na nila ang kanto kung saan pagtawid mo ay makakapunta ka na sa flower shop nina Ino. "Sama mo na kami sa plano mong iyan.." bulong ni Naruto kay Shikamaru na hindi naitago ang planong nabuo sa kanayang isip "O sige basta dapat iba ang mga kilos niyo ha huwag kayong pahahalata. " wika ni Shikamaru sa tatlo "O eto na 1…….2…….3 palit anyo!" at isa-isa lumabas ang mga lalakeng naggwagwapuhan. Si Kiba ganoon pa rin ang buhok pero nagbago ang kanyang mga mata, nagging parang kay Naruto pero kulay brown nawala rin ang mga linya sa kanyang mukha at medyo pumuti siya. Si Naruto naman naging blonde at nagkaroon ng berdeng mata mapagkakamalan mong isang kagalang-galang, magaling at heartthrob na ninja ng Konoha samantalang si Chouji pumayat pero chubby pa rin na tumerno sa kanyang mga itim at singkit na mata at ang kanyang buhok ay bumaba at straight ang bagsak!. Si Shikamaru ay parang si Sasuke pero…. Wala akong ma-isip, siguro mas maganda kung umisip na lang kayo ng apat na lalakeng gwapo para sa inyo

Pagtapak nila sa loob ng flower shop ay binati sila ng isang ngumingiting babae " Magandang hapon po!" wika ni Ino na napanganga ng makita niya sina Shikamaru. Unti-unting naramdaman ng dalaga ang init sa kanyang mga pisngi habang nakipagtitigan kay Shikamaru (na hindi niya alam na iyon si Shika ha), ng bumalik ang kanyang ulirat at naisip niya na nakatitig na siya ng mahigit isang minuto, lalo siyang namula at inilipat ang tingin sa mga bulaklak habang palakad papunta sa counter. Sa sobrang titig niya sa mga bulaklak ay di niya napansin ang isang maliit na paso kaya siya natalisod. 'Naku po! ang tanga mo talaga Ino!' wika ng dilag sa kanyang isipan habang papalapit na siyang tumama sa sahig. Naghintay siya at naghintay pero hindi niya naramdaman ang pagtama sa sahig kundi ang isang braso (malakas na bisig pa). Minulat niya ang kanyang mga mata at nakita ang lalaking na katitig niya kanina.

"A miss ok ka lang?" tanong ni Shika "Ok lang ako, salamat." Sagot ng dalaga habang tumatayo sa kanyang sariling mga paa. Habang lumalakad pabalik sa counter si Ino, 'tong si Ino makakita lang ng gwapo natatalisod at nahuhulog pa' sabi ni Shikamaru sa kanyang sarili.

"Ano po bang bibilhin niyong mbulaklak?" bumalik si Shikamaru sa kanyang sarili ng marinig and boses ng dalaga "A…ano bang mairerekomenda mo?" "kanino niyo po ba ibibigay ang bulaklak?" "Sa girlfriend niya." Sagot ni Chouji ng mahalata na nawawala sa sarili ang kanyang kaibigan, marahil sa niyerbyos o baka may iniisip pang iba, hindi niya alam. "Ganoon ba ito ang mairerekomenda ko." . . . .

Matapos nila sa flower shop, tumungo sila sa bahay ng ating bida upang makapagpahinga. Pagtungtung nila sa tapat ay sumalubong ang ina ni Shika nakapamewang. "Bakit ngayong ka lang kanina ka pa raw bumalik at alam ko naming pupuntahan mo kaagad si Ino pero bakit ang tagal mo, ha? Kailangan mo pang gawin ang mga trabaho mo dito, aba di ko yata kayang gawing lahat ng iyon at isa pa may lagad ako ngayon at late na ako!" nagulat sina Naruto at napabuntonghininga naman sina Chouji at Shika "Sige aalis na ako ika muna ang magbantay dito." "Di pa rin nagbabago ang nanay mo." Wika ni Chouji "Siya nga pala nandoon ang listahan ng dapat mong gawin." "Hay……"

Pagpasok nila sa loob nakita kaagad nila ang listahan na tinutukoy ng ina ni Shika. At ng ito'y buksan, simula sa Ulo hnaggang sa paanan ni Shika ang haba nito (eight ang font size ha) napanganga at nagtinginan ang apat. "Walng namang ganyanan, please naman tulungan tayo." sabi ng bida ng makita ang itsura ng mga mukha ng kasamahan niya. Sa banding huli ay nakumbinsi niya ang tatlo at nagsimula na silang kumilos.

Pagkatapos matapos ang mahabang listahan naupo at nagsimula na silang kumain at magpahinga. "Hindi mahirap magpahirap ang nanay mo no Shika." Sabi ni Kiba " Obvious ba?"

Maya't maya ay biglang may kumatok sa pinto "Sino naman kaya iyon?" tanong ni Naruto sa kung kanino sa kanila " Ako nang titingin." Wika ni Chouji……matapos ng Ilang minuto ay pumasok ang ina ni Shika at binati sila. "Nasaan na si Chouji?" tumayo ang tatlo at tiningnan ang kanilang kaibigan na may kausap na babae sa pintuan " Maaari bang makita si Nara Shikamaru?" pinapawisan si Shikamaru ng marinig ang boses……."A sige sandali lang." Pagtalikod ni Chouji nakita niya si Shika "Oi Shika may naghahanap sayo." " Ano Shikamaru huwag mong sabihing sa susunod na lang ulit, masyado na natin ito pinapatagal dapat na yata itong matapos."

Lalong pinagpawisan si Shika, tiningnan niya ang orasan 'two o'clock sana matapos to ng maaga' wika niya habang patungo sa pintuan.

Paglabas sa pintuan ay bumulaga sa kanya si Temari. "Ano ipagpapaliban na naman ba natin ito." Nakataas ang kilay sabay wika kay Shika "Hindi, sige saan ba?" tanong ni Shika "Sunadan mo na lang ako. Pagkatapos ng tatlong pung minuto ay narating din nila ang kanilang destinasyon. "Ano simulan na natin." Maangas na sabi ni Temari " Sige ba." Sagot ng binata at sabay senyas ni Temari sa lalaking nasa harap nila "Handa na ba kayo?" "Mm" sagot ng dalawa "Sige, la- …achooo!….excuse me. Simulan na! unang tanong: ano ang ibig sabihin ng chromolithographic, e ano ang chromogenic? Ano ang naiiba sa tatlo………"

Dito ko muna ito iiwan…..marami pa akong dapat gawin ngayon e.

Magbigay din po sana kayo ng suggestion kasi wala na kong maisip. Magbigay din sana kayo ng kritisisma at review at sana mapgpasensyahan no to.

Maraming salamat po ulit sa mga nagbasa at nagbigay ng reviews


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

Pagpasensyahan niyo po ang ikalawang chapter, kasi maikli, medyo walang thrill at may mga mali ang pagkakasulat, pero nagpapasalamat ako sa mga nagbasa.

Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang ano mang nasa istoryang ito maliban sa plot nito.

Ito na po ang susunod na kabanata…..

Mga Babae sa Buhay ni Nara Shikamaru

Matapos ng test…..

"Paano ba yan sa Lunes pa ang resulta hanggang sa muli na lang Shikamaru" paalam ni Temari habang nagbuntong hininga lang si Shika.

Nagasimula ng magtrabaho ang kanyang mga paa pabalik sa kanyang bahay at sa daan ay nakasalubong niya sa Sasuke na sa ikinagulat niya binati siya at nagtanong "Nakita mo ba si Naruto? Kanina pa kasi yon hinihintay ni sir Kakashi at hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa sumusulpot ang gunggong na iyon." Sabi Sasuke "Kanina nasa bahay sila pero ngayon hindi ko alam, baka nandoon pa sila o pwede rin namang wala na. Kung gusto mong makasiguro pwede ka namang sumabay sa akin pauwi." Sagot ni Shika. Pumayag naman siya, at ngayon dalawa na silang naglalakad sa iisang direksyon.

Sa gitna ng daan at katahimikan ay biglang nagtanong si Sasuke "Kamusta naman kayo nina Ino?" "Huh?" "Kung ayaw mong sagutin sabihin mo na lang." 'si Sasuke ba to?' sabi ni Shika sa loob loob niya "A…ok lang kami bakit mo naman natanong?". Matapos ng mahabang minuto "Wala lang gusto ko lang magpasalamat dahil binawasan mo ang mga babaeng nababaliw sa akin at nanggugulo sa tahimik kong buhay." Maya maya ay narating na nila ang bahay ni Shikamaru at hinila na ni Sasuke si Naruto palabas ng bahay ni Shika. Nagpalam na rin sina Chouji at Kiba.

Walal naman masyadong inutos ang nanay niya kaya nagpahinga muna siya at nagiisip sa mangyayari mamaya at sa onting segundo ay nakatulog ang ating bida.

Punta tayo kay Ino……

Sa Flower shop ng mga Ymanaka ay nakatayo ang dilag, inaalala ang mga lalakeng bumili ng mga bulaklak para sa girlfriend niya at babalikan na lang niya……'babalik siya, yung cute sana kasama niya rin yung tatlo pa' wika ni Ino sa isip habang kaharap si Sakura sa counter "Hoy Ino baka gusto mong ikwento sa akin kung bakit ka napapatulala diyan." "Wala lang. may mga cute lang na bumili dito." "Hmm, Alam ba yan ni Shikamaru?" tanong ni Sakura "Hindi, wala naman siya di ba." "Kakarating lang niya kanina no, nakita pa nga siya ni Sasuke, hindi pa ba siya nagpapakita sayo?" "Si Sasuke….ANO! nandito na siya at di man lang niya naisip na daanan ako!" ang sabog na reaksyon ni Ino "At sa tingin ko kanina pa siya dumating mga alas gis yata nakipaglaban pa nga kay Temari e, huwag mong sabihin na hindi mo to alam ?" "Hindi nga…..naku lagot sa akin ang lalakeng iyon pagnagpakita!"

Kalahating minuto na ang nakalipas ng umalis ang ka tsismisan ni Ino na si Sakura at iisa lang ang kanyang masasabi "Boring, inaantok na ko! Sana naman ay mayroong bumili o kaya ipasara na ito ni ma." wika ng dalaga habang tinititigan ang relo. "Bakit wala pa kaya yung cute? Sabi niya mga alas quatro o alas singko siya babalik." napagtanto ng dalaga ng maalala na ang mga bulaklak ay kailangang maayos at magmukhang bago at sa sandaling iyon ay dumating ang taong hindi niya inaasahan at ayaw niyang Makita. "Hi, Ino." "Huh? KIN! Anong ginagawa mo dito!" "Ganyan ka ba bumati ng mga costumer ha?" "Hindi maliban na lang kung ahas." "Hanggang ngayon ba naman tinitira mo pa rin ako riyan sige ka pag di mo tinigilan iyan baka totohanin ko ang iniisip mo. Hindi naman kasi mahirap mahalin si Shikamaru e." sa sinabing ito ni Kin ay lalong nagliyab ang mga mata ni Ino "Teka nga pala hindi ako nandito para makipagaway bibili lang naman ako ng bulaklak para sa aking sarili." wika ni Kin habang hinahawakan at tinititigan ang isang dilaw na bulaklak at sa larawan ni Kin na ganoon ay napakalma ang loob ni Ino t bigla na lang umoo…….

Bago natin ipagpatuloy silipin naman natin ang ating bida…..

"Oi Shikamaru, bumangon ka na nga diyan masyado ng mahaba ang tulog mo. Ano ba naririnig mo ba ko, ha?" sigaw ng ina ni Shika habang siya ay bumangon na at kinakamot ang ulo "Si inay talaga o pabagobago ng ugali minsan mabait, minsan mainit naman ang ulo kahit walang dahilan at minsan-.." "Ano na aakyat pa ba ako diyan para hilahin ka pababa?" "Pababa na po ko Inay! Hay naku." At ang ating bida ay bumaba na nga upang makita ang kanyang ina. "Ma ano po ba yon?" " Tumawag na ang manager nung lugar sabi niya maghahanda sila mamayang alas nuwebe ng gabi." "A, ganoon po ba ma, maraming salamat po sa pagsasabi sa akin." wika ng binata habang tiningnan ang relo "Maghahanda na ko at dadaanan ko na ang mga bulaklak." ang naging pasya niya.

Matapos maligo at magsipilyo ng ating bida, pumunta na siya sa kanyang kwarto upang mamili ng damit at ayusin ang kanyang sarili. "Ano kaya ang magandang suutin?". Sa huli ay nakapili na siya ng damit (mag-isip na lang kayo kung ano sa tingin niyo ang babagay sa kanya).

Maya't maya pa ay lumabas na siya at tinahak ang daan patungo kay na Ino. Kaya lang naudlot ito ng makasalubong niya sina Naruto " Shika alam ko wrong timing to pero kailangan ka sa misyong ito at utos na rin ito ng Hokage, na ikaw ang maglead." "Talaga bang importante ito?" "Oo may ilan na mga high ranking criminals ang nakatakas sa kulungan natin at may kasabwat kasi itong taga ibang bansa na nagpalala pa rito. Huwag kang mag-alala anim tayo sa misyong ito, sumama si Sasuke." Tiningnan ni Shika ang kanyang rilo "Sige, tayo na."

Ang hindi alam ni Shiakmaru ay may isang anino na sumusunod-sunod sa kanya ngayon ngayon lang. "Hindi niya pa ko nararamdaman o baka hindi lang niya to pinapahalata. Itong lalakeng ito ay maraming alas sa ilalim ng kanyang manggas." bulong na sinabi ng anino.

Isang lugar sa Konoha….

"Hay naku, Gaara hindi ka pa ba nagugutom? Halika nga dito na tayo kumain." Wika ni temari habng kinakaladkad si Gaara sa loob. "Hmmm, saan kaya magandang pumwestoTra doon tayo sa Garden." "A miss bawal po diyan, reserved po kasi iyan para mamaya." "Eh mamaya pa naman di ba? Bakit-.." "sorry po talaga mam. Bilin po kasi ng nagpareserved ay huwag na itong pagamit simula ng ala sais dahil dapat na raw po naming ayusin ito espesyal po kasi ay gaganapin. Kaya pagpasensyahan niyo na po." Paliwanag ng babae " O sige doon na lang kami." 'Espesyal? Pangdalawang tao? Baka anniversary o asking for marriage na yung guy. Teka ano bang petsa ngayon? Hmmm….Ha! anniversary nina Ino at Shika!' and mga salita na nasa isipan ni Temari.

Habang kumakain sila hindi pa rin maalis sa isispan ni Temari sina Shika at Ino kaya lingon siya ng lingon sa iba't ibang direksyon ng makita niya ang isang lalake na palabas. 'Saan kaya siya patungo ni wala namang dalang delivery piraso lang naman ng papel hmmmm.'

Dito ko po muna ito puputulin. Pagpasensyahan no lang po kung nakakabitin, wala po kasi akong maisip na magandang daloy ng kwento.

Maraming maraming salamat pot alga sa mga nagbasa at nagbigay ng reviews at suhestiyon. Ituloy niyo pa po sana iyon dahil nagbibigay ito ng lakas upang mapagana ang utak ko. Mraming salamat po uli.

Ay, pasensyahan niyo na rin po ang mga maling pagkakasulat sa mga salita '

Siya nga po pala magabang-abang na po kayo sa updates ng istoryang ito dahil wala nap o akong masyadong ginagawa. Sa ngayon nasa kalagitnaan nap o ako ng chapter four at ginagawa ko na ang lahat para matapos ito.


End file.
